Red Carpet
by Elizabeth Fayes
Summary: Clary was just a regular girl who's life just changed when she "accidentally" auditioned for a spot as a lead character in the popular film: The Agent. The film experience turns her life upside down when she encounters action, hatred, friendship, and possibly romance. Clace and sizzy. Rated M to be safe. All human.
1. Chapter 1 Red Carpet

**Chapter 1**

**So this is my first fanfic, so please don't judge it too harshly.**

**Clary is a gymnast and an artist. Jace is an expert in all types of fighting and an actor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instrument, Cassandra Clare does. On the other hand, I do own the plot, so enjoy! **

* * *

JPOV.

There was nothing much on a Sunday morning to look at on my morning runs near Broadway at 5 am in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep after Hollywood just sent _me_ a letter asking if I would like to play one of the main roles in _The Agent_. I couldn't wait to start the film, except that the cast couldn't find the perfect "Valerie", the other starring role. I went back to the HH, the Hollywood Hotel, and took a shower.

I decided to take a walk around the premises. I walked around one of the studios the team was going to use for the movie, when I saw a flash I red. I curiously followed.

CPOV.

I was late for my job interview. Or, to be more specific, this was my very first job interview. I'm not usually late for important things, but having a job interview at 5:30 am at the art gallery is way too early. The earliest I ever get up is maybe at 7 to exercise in the gym. I had no idea why the art manager wanted to meet at 5:30, but you can't argue with your boss-to-be when you want a job.

I walked along the Broadway Street, hopelessly lost. I didn't expect help since it was 5:15. If only there could be big signs that said Art Gallery this way or Starbucks that way. I couldn't even use a car; Jon was the only one with a car and he was out of town working for this business company that traveled frequently.

I wandered in circles till I recognized one spot I had passed: a bunch of poor neighborhood houses. The time said 5:25.

I heard an approaching set of footsteps behind me and I thought Crap, it's a burglar. This neighborhood wasn't that good looking and could contain all types of robbers looking for ways to make easy money. In fact, this was probably a ghetto. Before I can even turn, a hand is over my mouth and around my waist.

I immediately stomp with all my might on the person's toes and flip over. I blindly kick the person and he/she lets go. At least gymnastics pay off.

I rub my eyes and brace myself, not opening my eyes. Staring into a person's eyes is challenging them, and maybe I could work through this situation with reason. I didn't want the situation to get out of hand and arrive at the art gallery with a gunshot.

The attacker groaned started. "By the angel, what was that for?" the voice was distinctively male with a touch of annoyance.

What was that for? I wanted to screech back. Instead, I open my eyes and it takes my entire willpower to stop my jaw from hitting the ground. I think to myself, God, he's the hottest burglar ever.

* * *

**So what do you think? If I continue, I'm pretty sure I'd make the chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 Red Carpet

**Chapter 2**

**I'd like to thank _AngelNephilim14_, _Lovergirl_, and _Princesslolitatheorca654_ for your support.**

**And for your question: Elizabeth Fayes isn't my real name. **

**Here's Chapter 2:**

* * *

I stared at him for a moment and realized that he wasn't a burglar. What was I thinking? There are no robbers in Hollywood, much less in this city. All the buildings were facades, ghettos to film during movies.

He looks at me. "You aren't supposed to be here-you're in a Hollywood filming area."

I look at him shocked. My voice comes out tinny, "I don't supposed I'm anywhere near The Art Gallery?"

He smirks. I should've known I was lost and asked for help. It was 5:30. "The Art Gallery? That's a lame excuse trying to break into a Hollywood filming area, considering that this place is going to be used for _The Agent_."

I stare at him shocked and my voice raises several octaves. "I'm in a place that _The Agent_ is going to be filmed? B-b-but?" my eyes widen. Then narrow. I refuse to be late for my meeting. "Where's the damn art gallery?"

He looks at me amused then realization dawns in his eyes. "You're really lost, aren't you?" I was about to answer, but he cuts me off. "The Gallery is hidden. This area's huge and you have to know where to look. In fact, it's right next to this studio."

He grabs my wrists, sending electrical flares up my arm. I wonder if I'll ever be able to use my arm again. He heads out of the area then takes a sharp left into a narrow alley. Huh, I would have never walked down the alley. On the left, there's a door labeled ART STUDIO/GALLERY. Next to the door, there's a sign labeled CLOSED.

The guy turns toward me. "Hate to break it to you, but the place is closed. Closed, as in, what the heck are you doing in this property?" his voice doesn't sound like he'll shoot me and bust me in jail for wandering the premises.

I shake my head. Closed? How can the place be closed? I woke up this early in the morning to find a shut door? Another part of my head says, _at least you met the hot guy who's name you don't know_.

I abruptly shake my head. How can this be? I pull out my phone, acutely aware of the stranger looking at me. I'll give him proof. I shove my phone in his good-looking face.

He reads the message out loud, drawling out all the words.

"Dear Clarissa Fray, you art piece of New York City was quite impressive and I would like you to be the scene and art producer for the movie _The Agent_. I have sent you a card key to the Hotel Hollywood, or HH-the place where all actors and producers reside at during a current movie. To discuss further plans, please meet me at the Art Gallery at 5:30 am. Don't be late-Magnus Bane. "

The guy-I've decided to name him Goldie after his gold hair and skin-looks up at me astonished. Then he laughs and doubles over.

I can't decided if I'm relieved he doesn't think I'm trespassing Hollywood property or if I want to smack him. I don't see what's so funny.

"Jeez, Clarissa Fray." He drawls out my name. There's that ridiculous smirk of his. "That was a lie!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Is this chapter too long or short?**


	3. Chapter 3 Red Carpet

**First I'd like to thank _PrincessJojo_ and _Orianlovesfandoms_ and _Lovelydreams98_ for the reviews and thanks to the rest who followed and favorited.**

**To answer a question: You'll see what the movie ****_The Agent_**** is about later on. ;)**

**And I'll try to make the chapters longer and without further ado, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

I didn't smack Goldie. Even though I _really, really_ wanted too.

He contained himself. "Look, Clarissa-" He cracks up again.

I cut him off, fuming. "This is no joke to me."

"Okay." He nods. "Magnus is. . . well, this letter was half wrong. You see, Magnus played a little joke on you. I'm pretty sure that you got accepted, it's just that you didn't have to meet him at 5:30. It's 6 by the way. It was like a test to see if you would show up and if you would take the job seriously. It's one of his hiring things. You could have just called him later and slept in and asked why wasn't he there. I can't believe you actually fell for it-in fact, you're the first person I know to fall for that."

I stand still, still processing everything. "This _was _a_ joke?_" I fume, feeling my face go red. "I woke up that early for _nothing?_" I stomp away, heading back to the hotel. I distantly hear Jace call my name, but I ignore him.

I feel a hand grab my waist and again I flip over and kick him. Except that it's Goldie again and since he was so tall, I kicked his nut. He immediately lets go of me and I fall, my hair swinging all over my face. The stranger is on the floor too, holding himself rigid like a toddler about to burst into tears.

"What the hell, Clarissa Morgenstern? Do you just normally attack people when the touch you?" he grunts and stands up. After a moment, he holds a hand out, which I ignore and stand up.

"For the record, you grabbed me, not touched me, and I was defending myself, not attacking. And, don't call me by my full name, or I'll gladly do it again." I snap back.

He looks offended. "Well, if you want to even things out, my name is Jace. Jace Herondale."

My mouth drops open. "Jace Herondale as the famous actor and lightweight champion fighter?" I takes my entire willpower to not ask for his signature and text my friend Simon that I actually talked to _the Jace Herondale._

He looks offended again. "What? You thought I was a leprechaun?" **(That's a quote from Landry Park). **

I snort. Then my stomach growls so loud, I'm pretty sure the entire universe could hear. Jace looks at me at smirks. "Hungry? I know the best place."

**o.O.o**

We arrived at this place that looked like a prison. Jace pushed the door open and held it out for me. I mumbled a thanks as I past him. A waitress with blond hair and blue eyes sat us down in a booth with a name tag that read Kaelie. I swear she was flirting with Jace the entire short walk to the booth and her skirt was way tooshort.

She left us the menus and winked at Jace, then sauntered off. I looked at the menu with an astonished face. "Chocolate covered crickets?" I say, astounded.

Jace laughs and reaches over the table to flip my menu over. "These foods might be a little normal for you."

I nodded and decided to get coconut pancakes with a large coffee and headed to the bathroom. When I came back, I saw Kaelie straddling Jace's lap, her tongue down his throat. One of Jace's hand was thrown on her hip and the other balancing them. I felt sick. I should've known Jace was still a player no matter the appearance. I quickly went back to the bathroom and texted my best childhood friend Isabelle. I haven't seen her since I was a freshman.

C:_ guess what I just saw_

I:_ a shirtless simon?_

I laughed and told Isabelle about my encounter. We both decided to meet up at one at the hotel's pool to catch up on good times. I went out, refusing to look at myself in the mirror. When I headed back to the booth, I saw Jace had a lipstick mark under his jaw, though it was barely visible. Just looking at it made me sick.

"I ordered for you." Jace said as I sat down. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

_I bet you'd be busy breaking a bunch of girls' hearts or making out with them._ I wanted to say. Instead I said in a cold voice. "Nothing that concerns you."

Jace blinked, apparently taken back, and I felt a bit of satisfaction. _Ha._ He didn't have time to respond because Kaelie came back with the food, flirting with Jace, who, in his part, completely ignored her. She licked her lips and walked up, hips swaying.

I eagerly dug into my food, although the coffee was way to sweet. The pancakes were probably what heaven tasted like. I was acutely aware of Jace watching me, so I tried my best to not spill any drops of syrup of me. _What was I doing? _I thought. _Was I really trying to impress Jace?-_the player?

"You know," Jace said, after a few moments of awkward silence, startling me. I accidentally flung my fork, splattering syrup all over his cheek and parts of his hair.

We both froze as if we were caught committing a crime. Jace slowly ran his hand over his hair. I braced myself for no apparent reason. He took a drop of syrup from his hair and licked it.

I couldn't help but shudder. "Ew!" I exclaimed. "That is so gross!"

He smirked at me. "What, you'd rather do it yourself?" then he added, "You know you want to."

That hit me; even his random act of kindness of helping me find my way to the Art Studio wasn't an act of kindness. He was a man whore through and through and no act of his was out of sweetness. I abruptly got up and handed him a twenty dollar bill tp pay for the meal, savoring his baffled expression.

"Thanks for showing me this place." I said, my voice, cold but distant. "Keep the change for the meal." I walked out with my dignity, although I didn't hear Jace call my name as much as I wanted him too.

**o.O.o**

Isabelle was freaking out. Maybe freaking out was an understatement. She racked through the entire Hollywood swim section, looking for the perfect swim suits for both of us.

"Izzy, calm down, it's just a swim." I said for the one millionth time.

"A swim where we can make a fabulous impression and kill all the boys with our looks." was her answer. She was finally satisfied with an emerald bikini for me that made my eyes pop out and a reddish pinkish bikini that set out her black hair.

After paying for the bikinis and everything, we were tanning at the pool. When I say pool, it's not you average back yard pool. This pool was the size of a mansion. I checked my phone and realized I got a text message from Magnus.

_Clarissa Fray, a close friend of mine told me you ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! You've got the job, so don't worry. We're going_ _to be closely working with the staff of the new movie __The Agent__. Meet me tomorrow (this is for real) at the director's lounge at 11. ~ Magnus Bane p.s. tomorrow, you don't have to call me sir or whatever. Just call me Magnus, but don't call me Mags, it's seriously annoying._

I had to smile at the text. I threw my phone into my bag then stood near the edge of the pool. Suddenly, I felt someone push me into the water so fast, I didn't have time to scream.

When I surfaced the water, a hand wrapped around my waist. I realized that it wasn't Izzy. I twisted my head around and saw Jace, looking at me strangely. His eyes looked at me up and down.

Then he grinned at me, his hand still snagged around my waist. "Congrats, you're officially the art director. What are you going to make me where? I prefer to be shirtless."

I smacked him and he let go of me, making me sink under water. I emerged and grabbed the wall. "For the record, I'm the art director, not the clothes designer." I retorted.

Jace ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever you say, mermaid. Want to play Marco Polo?"

I shrugged, looking for Izzy. She was busy flirting with a brown hair guy. Typical Izzy. I took a better glance at the guy. Was that Simon? I ignored Jace and swam towards Izzy. "Simon!" I called. Both heads turned to look at me. Simon and I both hugged.

I looked at Izzy, behind Simon's back, who looked slightly jealous. No way, did Izzy actually like Simon?

I let go and Simon nodded at us. "Well, see you guys tomorrow." He swam off towards a group of guys, one with black hair and piercing blue eyes and a dark browned hair. I turned towards Izzy. "Ooooh, Izzy has a crush." I teased.

"Shut up!" Izzy screeched and splashed water all over my face. I think I saw a flash of camera, but I was too busy laughing.

After a couple of hours of swimming, we both retired to our rooms.

"Let's call it a night." Izzy said. "See ya tomorrow."

I couldn't wait to start, except that I kept seeing Jace in my mind.

* * *

**So I hope this was a bit longer for ya'll. The action will start in the next chapter.**

**Has anyone read the book ****_Landry Park _****or ****_Dorothy Must Die_****?**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Red Carpet

**So I'd like to thank **

**_ Fangirl1227_ and _CORIANLOVESFANDOMS_ and _Night's Darkstar_ and those who followed and favorited. **

**Here's Chapter 4**

* * *

I woke up to a pillow smacking my face_ really hard._ Izzy stood towering above me, glaring. "It's six and you aren't even dressed."

My eyes widened. "I have to be there two hours early?"

Izzy slapped me with the pillow again. "No, but it will probably take me two hours to get you ready." then she adds with a mischievous smile, "I'm going to keep smacking you until you get up."

I shuddered and the jumped out of the bed, looking at the clothes Izzy picked me: black tights and a red V-neck tight shirt that seemed to set my hair on fire with a black leather jacket. I look up at Izzy who just casually shrugs. "I am the clothes designer. My brother Alec and Jace play roles in the movie along with Jordan and Maia. Simon is the technical director and Sebastian also an actor-a sexy actor. Oh, and Kaelie is the make up artist. There's other people too."

I didn't care at the moment that Isabelle called Sebastian sexy when she liked Simon. All I heard was-"Jace is your brother?" I practically yell. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Isabelle looked smirked. "Do you like him?"

I glare at her_. _"He_ pushed_ me into the _freaking _pool! Do you think I like him?"

Izzy snorts. "You're just a girl in denial." She shrugs casually, her black hair falling over her shoulder.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You're just a girl in denial with Simon." She blanches at that. _Ha._

**o.O.o**

"This is it!" Izzy announces as we arrive at a door. She used her Izzy power to straighten my curls so they fell near my hip and convince me to wear the outfit. She knocks, and Simon pulls open the door wearing a brown corduroy jacket. We walk in and they both introduce me to everyone who all seem to know each other. There was Alec, Jordan, Maia, Emma, Julian, Sebastian, Maia, and others.

When I'm about to shake hands with Jace, he gets on his knees and kisses my hand, making me blush like furious. A flash of light momentarily blinds me.

Magnus Bane took me by surprise. He had _glitter_ everywhere-on his eyelids, pants, hair. I blinked. He looked like a human glitter disco ball. He wore several rings on his fingers. "Clary, darling! I'm so glad you came! I'm sorry about the, er-" he coughs delicately, "-prank, I suppose. I just had to make sure you were reliable under certain circumstances."

Kaelie just brushes past me, muttering the sentence, "Bitch, you won't last a week." Izzy shoots me a sympathetic glance and "accidentally" steps on Kaelie's high heels so she splatters all over the floor like a clumsy person. I quickly take a picture of her on my phone.

Sebastian claps his hangs together. He' s pretty good looking with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. **(I know the real Sebastian has black eyes, but I want him to be a good guy so he'll have brown eyes.)** The director is this guy called Luke. He seems nice.

"Alright, cast, take your seats. It's time we get started." Everyone sits on a chair obediently. "Here's the story outline: Damien, aka Jace, is titled the best agent in the world. He works for a very powerful man called Valentine, played by Sebastian. Valentine has a daughter named Valerie. Damien falls in love with Valerie, except that's prohibited because Valerie can't marry her father's employer. We'll go over the rest for tomorrow. First, we need to make Sebastian look older and outfit Jace into bodyguard clothes. Then we need to find the perfect Valerie."

Kaelie, despite my early hatred for her, was a pretty good make up artist, adding wrinkles to Sebastian's face. Isabelle worked her magic ~ Jace wore all black and looked badass-someone you didn't want to mess with. Sebastian wore a black and white tuxedo with a crisp collar.

"So," Luke says, "Any suggestion for the role Valerie?"

The voices in the room all argue. Sebastian nominated Isabelle, but it would be weird for Jace and Izzy since they were siblings. Kaelie had the audacity to nominate herself. Luke pondered this for a moment. "I don't see why not, considering-"

Jace's face was alarmed. "I nominate Clary!" Everyone looked at Jace then turned towards me.

Luke studied me, then turned to look at Kaelie, his face a mask. "Kaelie knows some basic fighting moves-"

"Clary can fight." Jace interrupted. They were talking as if I wasn't even there. "Here, I'll show you."

Instead of attacking me, Jace went to the cameras. It showed a footage of me yesterday. I was flipping over Jace like he was a pole and then kicked him hard as if he just murdered my parents; I looked like a demon.

"Wait a second." I interjected. "That was gymnastics right there."

Luke studied the footage. "You combined gymnastics and fighting there. Perhaps you could be Valerie."

Both Kaelie and I shout at the same time. She says, "But she has no experience in acting and I'm close to Jace!" when I say, "I have no experience in acting and I came here for the art production!"

Luke shrugs. "We'll train you Clary, don't worry. Isabelle, put her in a green dress. I don't like your attitude Kaelie. Be careful, or will I will fire you."

Jace looked satisfied. Isabelle clapped her hands together. "Oooh, I can make the perfect dress for you Clary!"

Kaelie snarled and grabbed Jace, hauling him out of the room. Simon walked over to Isabelle, while Jordan and Maia walked out of the room together.

I was confused. Mostly because of Jace. Why did he want me to be Valerie, not Kaelie? Was he satisfied because I got the role or because he just really hated Kaelie? But the again, he did make out with her at the restaurant yesterday. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Is this long or short?**

**I don't want to rush the CLACE because I don't want Clary to be the type of girl who falls in love with a guy easily. But it's also going to be hard for Jace to make Clary she likes him. **

**So no one has really read the book ****_Landry Park _****or ****_Dorothy Must Die?_**


	5. Chapter 5 Red Carpet

**So I'd like to thank_ Divergentdistricts, HannahJace4eva, thatordinarypotato_ and to those who followed and favorited.**

**I'm thinking about doing one chapter every day or every other day. I have no idea why I did two chapters in a day. Perhaps its just Jace.  
**

**In this chapter, you find out the basic outline for _The Agent._**

**Here's Chapter 5**

* * *

After everyone was situated, Luke announced that I was going to play Valerie. No one, including me, understood my reaction. I mean, I was not a professional actor and I hated the center of attention. The only reason why I agreed to play the part was so Kaelie wouldn't get to smooch all over Jace. But I didn't want to kiss Jace. _Do you? _my brain screamed at me.

The cast thought I would be squealing and jumping around and my gloomy reaction only satisfied Kaelie. I refused to satisfy that bitch so I put on a smiling face, saying thanks to Luke.

Luke told us the outline of the story: Damien (played by Jace) starts to like Valerie (me) when she fixed his leg when he got injured in a mission. Valentine (played by Sebastian), Valerie's father, wants Damien to assassinate Spencer, (played by Jordan) Valerie's best friend. When Valerie learns of this, she shuts herself away in the room, only secretly letting Damien in.

Damien sees how heartbroken she is and vows to not kill Spencer. Instead, he kills an innocent man who just happened to look like Spencer and brought the body to Valentine, who was pleased. Valentine wanted to kill Spencer because he was actually planning to kidnap Valerie and sell her for a large plus of money.

Valentine lets his guard down after he thinks Spencer is dead, which is a mistake. Spencer kidnaps Valerie and makes her fake her death. Damien, out of anger, kills Spencer's fiancee, Anna, played by Maia. Spencer and Damien have an all out brawl. Spencer almost wins, except that Valerie escapes from her prison and shows up in the middle of the fight. When Damien sees Valerie, he fights harder and kills Spencer.

Valentine learns of the situation and lets them get married. The film ends at the marriage when the priest asks if there's any objections. A voice rings out form the door and shouts "I object!".

I nod at the film; it was actually kind of catchy.

"Those are the major characters I just said. There will be more details and others. We'll start the filming in two days so you guys can get situated with one another. You guys are dismissed." Luke shuffles his papers, then walks out.

The cast all heads over to Izzy's room, who has everything, including a mini jacuzzi. Magnus catches up to me. I'm still slightly disturbed about Magnus's obsession with glitter. "I know you'll have to balance your time between the role and art, so I've decided I'll just deal with the art production so you can focus." he says

I don't know if I should be pleased that I won't have to juggle my time or sad that I actually won't get to do my favorite past time. "Um, thanks, Magnus." He nods in response then catches up with Alec.

I still can't process the fact about everything that just happen. I tell Izzy I'm not feeling well and head back to my room. Just as I plop onto my bed and look up at the ceiling, my phone starts to ring. It's Jon.

I don't let Jon speak. "Oh my gosh, I just got the lead role as Valerie in _The Agent. _Can you believe it? I'm not the art manager anymore-Magnus said he would just take care of it. But then I have to make out with Jace-that asshole."

"Umm." Jon replies. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

I sigh then tell Jon about everything.

"Well," he says. "I could kidnap you, but the I would have to face the wrath of Jace, and then I would die because he likes you."

I smack my pillow. "Why does everyone think I like him? Well, its only you and Izzy, but still."

Jon snorts. "I was just joking, Clare. So, you _do _like him!" he sounds triumphant.

I just hang up on him and lie down, almost dozing off. I thought I hear the door open, but it was probably me just imagining things. Right when I was just about to fall asleep, a pillow hits me. I instantly think _Izzy_, so I turn over and whack her back hard with the pillow with as much strength I could muster as revenge for this morning.

I hear a male's voice go _Holy Shit _and a loud _thump. _I look down and see Jace sprawled out on the floor, his hands over his eyes. "Clary, if we are going to get married, you're going to have to treat me better than this every single freaking time I meet you."

I immediately sit up, and a yawn escapes my mouth. Then my eyes flicker towards Jace, who is now sitting up looking at me intently. "What are you doing in my room, Jace?" my voice comes out colder than I meant.

For a second, his face looked hurt, but his expression disappeared so quickly I might have imagined it. "Technically, it's not your room, it's the manager's room." He stops when he sees my facial expression. "Okay, okay, Izzy wanted me to tell you to get ready, because we're going to a club called Pandemonium."

I look at him strangely; why couldn't Izzy ask me to go? She probably sent Jace because she's trying to pair us up.

Jace misinterpreted my look. "I'm guessing you've never been to a club?"

I glare at him. I've been to clubs with Jon before, except he'd always scare off the boys, so I stopped going with him. "I've been to clubs before." I reply indignantly.

He smirks. "Sure you have." He walks to the door, pulls out a bag, and tosses it next to my feet. "Here are some clothes Izzy sent you to wear and don't overdue the make up. I'll see you outside the HH in twenty minutes."

I gape at the door. Did he just give me fashion advice? For all I know, Jace could be gay. **(Don't worry, he's not.)** I open the bag a pull out a thin black strapless dress that showed my curves. I put on the dress and mascara, hoping that was enough. With the dress, I felt naked, so I grabbed the black leather jacket I wore earlier on the day.

I hoped this would be worth the trip.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? The next chapter will be all about Pandemonium. **

**So no one has seriously read ****_Landry Park _****or ****_Dorothy Must Die?_**** I think they deserve to be in the fandoms. They're pretty new to be in the library but, in my opinion, they're worth buying at Barnes and Nobles.**

**Please review! I'd like to get up to 30! Reviews inspire me to write more and update faster.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Red Carpet

**So I'd like to thank _Fangirl1227_ and _emikat511_ for your reviews and those who followed and favorited.  
**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

**There's some Clace in here this chapter; I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Here's chapter 5! **

**Warning: It's all about Pandemonium so the scenes may be inappropriate.**

* * *

I swear Jace was checking me out the entire time. It was starting to get creepy. It was even more awkward when the taxi lurched to the side and I came crashing into him since we both weren't wearing seat belts. He grabbed my hips, causing my heartbeat to accelerate like crazy, and sat me down next to him. Except he sat me down so close to him, one of my legs was draped over his. The intimacy of the situation was driving me crazy.

"You look good, Clary." he whispers, sending invisible electric sparks down my neck.

I try to maintain my cool. "Where's Iz and Si?"

Jace blinks like he forgot something, then he says casually, "They'll meet us there. Simon's request." His face stops me from questioning him further. What did _that _mean? There's this spark in his eyes, like he would like to make out with _me._ _Me _as if I am his next girl to take their virginity away and leave them heartbroken. He leans in closer and I back away into my spot, staring out the window.

When we reach the club, Jace tosses the cabbie a few wads of dollars, then reaches over me to open the door. The lights of the Pandemonium distantly remind of Magnus's glitter, but to a whole new level. Jace went up to a bouncer, despite the long line, and he nodded ad Jace, who pulled me in the club.

It was a good thing I was used to clubs when I went with Jon, but this club was way to chaotic. Everything seemed to be moving and the lights pulsing were definitely not helping me avoid getting a headache. I still couldn't believe the fact I was at a club with a guy, since Jon was overprotective, and much less the fact it was _Jace._

I wandered off to a corner, but Jace grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a bar, with a hot guy with electric blue eyes. Jace ordered us some drink's name I couldn't catch, but it got Jace and I high pretty fast. He immediately wandered off, disappearing into the crowd, distantly making me think _Did he really just get me drunk then leave?_ but my thoughts floated away when the blue-eyed stranger with black spiked hair pushed me into a wall, kissing my throat.

It was strange to think that two days ago I was just a regular girl with big dreams, but here I was in Hollywood, with kind of my dream, making out with a hot guy. My eyes looked over his shoulder and I saw Kaelie straddling Jace on the floor. That hit me and I made out with the stranger with more ferocity than I intended too. He pushed me into a room, and my last glance was Jace staring at me with his eyes wide, then Kaelie draping herself all over him, hiding him from my view.

It was all dark, but I could dimly see the stranger undoing his belt and my brain screeched_ stop him! you should only do that with Jace! _I shook my head, I was not going to let Jace influence me. I wrapped my legs around the guy, my dress riding up my waist. He grabbed my thighs and started kissing me. I thought how Kaelie stuck her tongue down Jace's thought and how Jace looked pleased. So I did just that and then the guy started slipping down my dress. I was about to pull his shirt off when, out of nowhere, a flash of gold hauled me up by the shoulders and dragged me into another room.

I looked up. _Jace._ "What the hell is wrong with you?" I glare daggers at him. "I was busy."

Jace stays he says, "He would have taken your virgi-" his voice was shaking, and he stopped. He looked down at his hands, which were also shaking.

"Like you haven't done that to girls before." I snap at him. I don't feel so drunk anymore, only anger boiling up. "You had no right to just take me here, get me drunk, then stop me from-"

Jace started kissing me with full force on the lips. His breath was all beer and him, meaning he drank more than I did. "Clary..." he lips formed my name and came out in a gust. I think, _whaaat is happening?_ but my body compels. My arm winds around his neck, playing with the soft hairs.

Suddenly, my vision clears. I'm no longer drunk. Jace is kissing me too passionately; that he must be really drunk. His lips move down my throat, reminding me off the other stranger. I tentatively kiss him back.

Suddenly, Kaelie appears. She screeches. "Jaaace! You're cheating on me?"

I instantly pull back in disbelief. They're dating? Jace doesn't seem to care; he wraps an arm along my waist, the other trailing down my leg. For a moment, all is still, then Jace's eyes snap and he pushes me away from him. I fall onto the floor, hitting my shoulder.

"Kaelie, I'm so sorry. I was drunk." Jace responds. He casts me a withering look. "Trying to take advantage of me drunk?" he snarls. He wraps himself around Kaelie then walks out, leaving me there in a stunned silence.

* * *

**I know Jace acted like an asshole, but there's a reason for that so please don't kill me. This chapter is also short, but that's just because I wanted one chapter on Pandemonium. **

**Review please! They make me keep writing and update faster. I only got two reviews for the last chapter :(  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Red Carpet

**So guys, I wrote a new story called ****_Revenge, Love, and Demons_****, so check it out!**

**I've decided to continue, but I won't update as fast because of the other story, and I've kind of lost some motivation for this story.**

**But thank you for your support _emikat511 _!**

**And Guest! ****_Dorothy Must Die _****was amazing! I'm so glad you've read it too!** **Thanks for the reviews.**

**Also, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I had the document for this chapter ready, by my battery was low and my computer shut down, leaving the draft gone since I didn't save it yet. So this one is nowhere as near good as I wanted it to be.**

* * *

The only good thing about today was that I didn't have a hangover. My stomach was growling and I distantly thought of the place I ate with Jace. I quickly got ready then retraced my steps to the restaurant.

Outside in the morning light, the place still looked like a prison-a prison that contained Kaelie. Kaelie deserved to be in a real prison. Written across the tall wall was the words _Taki's_, messily painted in black.

When I walked in, I was glad to see that Kaelie wasn't there. A perky black-haired waitress called Aline greeted me and asked for my order, though her eyes were trained on another waitress called Helen. I ordered black coffee and a large french fries. I sat back against the booth, waiting patiently.

When my food arrived, I sat back, enjoying the food and silence. Without warning, Izzy appeared and took two of my fries. "Why that face?" she said, studying me. "What's wrong?"

I stare back at her. Jace had said they would be at the club too. "Why weren't you there?" I accuse. "You left me alone at the club with him!"

Izzy stared at me blankly. "You went to a club _without me_?" she says in a death whisper. Her eyes demand me to explain.

"Jace said you and Simon would be at Pandemonium." I retort. "But you didn't show up!" Her face says that she wasn't invited, so I sigh and tell her about yesterday's night event. Izzy's face was giddy with excitement, but when she heard the part when Jace set me off, her face hardened.

"My brother is an asshole, Clary. But I think he likes you." She holds up a finger to shush my protest. "But, his ego is way bigger than his head. That's why Kaelie is important-she maintains his ego. You're from nowhere, compared to Kaelie. Jace doesn't know his priorities yet, but you need to show him. In fact, you guys need to make up because the filming starts tomorrow." Finished with her declaration, she takes a handful of my fries.

I slam my fist onto the table. "I am not going to be Jace's play toy. In fact, I will not play Valerie. I am an artist and gymnast, not a actor or fighter that gets played about. I refuse to play Valerie." I hear a tiny, imperceptible sound of a _beep._

I look up and see Kaelie standing near the bar, her face concentrated on her phone. I shrug and continue, but lower my voice. "Kaelie can play Valerie for all I care about. She's a bitch, but a better actor than I'll ever be." I hear the faintest beep again, but I'm too busy on my rampage. "I'll be the art manager. I have to tell Magnus."

Izzy shakes her head. "Don't let Jace control you, Clary." She takes my entire plate of fries. "You need to be the Clary I knew when we were little-strong and fierce. Remember when a guy called Merlion bullied you and you embarrassed him so bad he never showed up to school again? You take things your own way, Clary Fray. That's why I'm friends with you. But this is not the right way to solve this situation."

I took a deep breath. "I'll think about Izzy." I stood up to leave, and reached for a fry, but they were all gone. I glare at her, and she smiles back at me sweetly.

**o.O.o**

At home, I think about what Izzy said. I was going to show that Kaelie I wasn't going to let her get me. Jace was going to regret toying me.

I laid back on my bed when my phone rang.

_Jace._ I snorted and rolled over onto the other side of my bed and ignored the calls.

* * *

**I know this short, but its' an important reflection for Clary. The next chapter gets interesting, I promise. Please check out my other story: ****_Revenge, Love, and Demons._**


	8. Chapter 8 Red Carpet

**Oh my gosh you guys are the best! Thank you, _Guest_, for your reviews! They mean a lot! **

**Thank you, _Night's Darkstar_, you are my motivator! I hope you enjoyed your time at Wales ~ Will Herondale's birthplace!**

**As for Jace, you won't find out why he's acting like that till the very very end, so bear with me.**

**And check out my new story: ****_Revenge, Love, and Demons._**** It's interesting, I assure you. Can I get reviews on both stories?**

* * *

I walked into the studio, my head high. I was going to verbally beat Jace to the pulp.

Everyone was milling around, waiting for Luke to give instructions. Izzy and Simon were sitting next to each other. Izzy caught my eye and smiled.

Kaelie brightened when she saw me enter. She was sitting on Jace's lap. There was a mischevious on her face I didn't like. Jace had his hands on her waist, and was avoiding my eyes. A girl with blonde hair was also witting next to Jace, with a tag that read : Seelie. One of her hands was snaked around Jace's neck.

I sat down next to Izzy. Luke cleared his throat. "I'm going to make sure everyone is happy with their roles. I'll read your role aloud, and if you aren't happy with it or have any objections, just tell me.

"Seelie ~ the kitchen maid. Maia ~ the servant. Emma ~ the teacher. Julian ~ the secretary." he rambles on with a couple of more names. "Jace ~ the bodyguard. Sebastian ~ the father. Clary ~ the daughter. and-"

"I object!" Kaelie stands up, taking out her phone. Seelie eagerly takes her spot on Jace's lap. Izzy glances at me worriedly, while Jace just leans back casually, closing his eyes, and slips his hand under her shirt.

"Clary is a liar! She really only wants the role to be near Jace! Here's my proof!" She clicks her phone, and my voice from yesterday at Taki's fills the room:

"I am not going to be Jace's play toy. In fact, I will not play Valerie. I am an artist and gymnast, not a actor or fighter that gets played about. I refuse to play Valerie." my voice continues. "Kaelie can play Valerie for all I care about. She's a bitch, but a better actor than I'll ever be. I'll be the art manager. I have to tell Magnus."

There was a stunned silence. Kaelie was smirking her ass off and Jace was now looking at me intently. I avoided his eyes and was staring at Luke.

Before I could even say anything, Luke cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "Well, Clary, I guess you are the official art manager and scene producer now. Kaelie is now Valerie."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be because I just got grounded. I'll try to sneak some time in but I do plan on finishing this story.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Red Carpet

Helping Magnus with setting up the walls of the mansion was depressing. First, all he wanted was _more _and _more _glitter. I refused partially because of my mood and because it was an assassin's manor for heaven's sake. Second, everyone was such in a good mood, it was disgusting. I felt like a pessimist, the anti-happy Clary.

Seelie was gloating because her role involved seducing Jace in the kitchen and Kaelie, of course, was so smug I wanted to assassinate her. It was as if Kaelie had a Permasmile **(a smile from Dorothy Must Die that makes you smile permanently unless you take it off)** on.

The film started with Valentine, played by Sebastian, hiring Damien into his circle. Damien, refusing to get his hands dirty, said no, until he saw Valerie, played by Kaelie. Then he agreed. They looked in the movie as if they were already in love.

I couldn't watch most of the film because I was usually busy setting everything up and painting the walls. Simon, the technical director, would be working closely with me to add special effects to the backdrops and lights. He would sometimes bring up the conversation about Izzy and how _great _they were.

I would to resist the urge to drop what I was doing and run out the door, bawling. My love life was gone. That life was stolen from me.

**o.O.o**

I walked to my apartment alone to see Izzy sitting on my bed. As soon as I came in, she embraced me and handed me a Vanilla Bean from Starbucks.

"OK," she declared, "I'm going to go over the role of Valerie with you."

I stopped sipping my drink. "But Kaelie's gonna play Valerie." my voice came out depressed.

Izzy put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but we're gonna find out a way to fire Kaelie so you can play the role. Since you've been practicing the role of Kaelie, you could fit in perfectly. Then-"

I cut her off, "In case you haven't noticed, Iz, I'm still having problems with Jace. I don't want to see him and-"

She cut me off too. "Forget about Jace, Clary. Focus on Kaelie and let's make her wish she wasn't born. First we gotta make sure you know the lines of Valerie, then we need to overthrow her royal highness and hr friend Seelie."

The last couple hours, I knew the role of Valerie heart by heart and her motto: "Some secrets weren't meant to be shared."

I felt better, but what purpose of doing this if Kaelie wasn't fired?

Izzy and I went to Taki's, and to both of our reliefs, Kaelie wasn't there. There was a sign that said _Employees needed due to shortage _and there was a list of people who had quit due to acting. One of them was Kaelie, who had quit so she could spend full time acting and being with her "boyfriend", Jace.

I fumed at this, but Izzy took the opportunity to sign us both up. One of the perks was that we both got coffee and drinks for free and meals at half-price. We started working tomorrow and our pay wasn't that bad.

While we ordered, Kaelie and Jace slid in the booth across from us, holding hands. I wished I had and electric buzzer right now. I was about to stand up, but Izzy pushed me back down. "He doesn't control you," she hissed into my ear.

I sighed and silently watched as Kaelie leaned against Jace's shoulder. My phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hey, Clare," Jon said. "How's the acting doing?"

I sighed in relief. "I've missed you so much Jon! When can you visit?" I signaled for Izzy to not wait for me as I walked out and headed towards a park.

"I've looked up your movie _The Agent_ and I've decided I'll visit when the film is halfway done." he said. "I can't wait to see you on the big screen."

I swallowed painfully. "Actually, Jon, I've kinda been debunked by Kaelie." my voice trailed off for a second before I told Jon of the events that had occurred that led to a moping me.

"That bitch. I'll still visit." he paused, "Shoot, I'm gonna be late for my meeting, I'll call you later." he said, then hung up.

"Who's Jon?" a voice said, startling me. I turned around and saw Jace. No Kaelie.

I narrow my eyes. "What do you care?" I start to walk back to my apartment, but Jace grabs my wrist.

"You'll never imagine of what I care," he whispers to me, then walks off, leaving me mystified.

* * *

**Two updates in a day! I had to squeeze in a chapter before I couldn't go on my computer anymore. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Red Carpet

**Oh my gosh thank you guys so much! **

**Especially ****_Guest, emikat511, Anna221B, Night's Darkstar, _****for reviewing and those who followed and favorited.**

**I recommend you guys, if you can, read the books ****_Landry Park _****and ****_Dorothy Must Die._**** These two books are absolutely amazing and deserve to join the fandoms and there are fabulous shippings in the books! PM me if you guys have read them so we can fangirl all about them.**

**I only got my computer back because I said I was going to use it for summer school ;)**

**I also deleted my other story so I could focus on this one ~ I will finish this story-my mantra.**

**Here's chapter 10**

* * *

The cast was almost done filming _The Agent. _We were at the part where Valerie was in her room, despairing at the news of Spencer being killed:

Jace opened the door to Kaelie's room. "How are you, Lady Valerie? Do not despair about the news about the assassination of Spencer. It may be for the best."

"For the best?" Kaelie wailed. "Is killing someone the best for everyone, Damien? Answer me that."

"No," Jace said softly, quickly crossing the room in two strides. "But you must hold up and be strong for your sake."

"Oh, why did I have to know?" Kaelie sobbed, her purple gown flowing onto the floor. "Perhaps ignorance would have been better than to know of murder."

Jace soothingly went up to Kaelie and placed her on his lap. "If it comforts you, lady, I shall find a way to not kill Lord Spencer. He shall live; I have a plan already in my mind."

Kaelie looked up at Jace, her eyes sparkling. "I have no better way to say my gratitude." she pressed her lips to Jace, kissing him way to passionately for the tiny script.

They broke apart, both staring into each others eyes with love. I felt sick.

"I must leave before Lord Valentine suspects anything about my absence, my Valerie." Jace said, then left the room.

Kaelie smiled into the folds of her dress. "My Valerie." she said softly, copying Jace's words.

"Good job, cast. That's a wrap." Luke announced. "I want the backdrop for the wedding scene ready by the end of today. We're almost there, people, and let's keep it up. Tomorrow is when Jace kills the innocent man and Kaelie gets kidnapped."

Izzy was busy with everyone's appearance, including Luke's, who wasn't even in the film. That meant she had no time to find out a way to get rid of Kaelie, so it was up to me. But, I didn't have the heart to do that because Jace looked as if he was genuinely in love with Kaelie.

During the film, Sebastian and I had gotten pretty close. He knew how to cheer me up, make me smile, and also seemed to like the arts. If he hadn't gone into acting, he would have been a very good photographer. We were friends, though I sometimes had this weird feeling Sebastian wanted to be more than friends.

The backdrop people stayed behind while all the actors left. I was painting portraits of Jace and Kaelie together for the wedding. I made Kaelie's nose look like a fat blob, as if my paintbrush accidentally smudged. Sebastian stayed behind for me and was reviewing the photos that Simon took for editing.

While I was framing the picture on the wedding scene, Izzy went up to me. "Kaelie hasn't been doing anything illegal lately, unfortunately. And, she's all over the magazines too." She showed me a _People _magazine. There was Kaelie on the front page, in a sparkling yellow sundress, her hair in a princess bun. "I haven't looked through it yet," Izzy said, "but I think you should."

I was surprised Izzy was trying to find a way to fire Kaelie with all her work. I said my thanks, stuffed the magazine in my bag, then went on setting up the rows of chairs. Soon, the wedding scene was perfect, though I couldn't help a twinge of jealousy. Some part of me wished it was my wedding, though I knew it didn't make any sense considering it was a fake wedding.

Sebastian walked me out and headed to Taki's with Izzy and I as my first day of work. It wasn't that hard: all you had to do was just please the people you served. On the downside, I had to wear this black short skirt and tiny red apron as a uniform. Of course, Izzy adored it.

I took a tall, thin man's order as Sebastian looked at the menu. "Meat," the man grunted. "As bloodied as it can get." I quickly hurried away from him with a fake smile plastered all over my face, mumbling an 'of course'.

Since there was no one's order to take, I sat next to Sebastian as we talked about the places we've been too.

"I've always wanted to visit London." Sebastian said, a dreamy look in his eyes. "My relatives live there, too."

"I've wanted to visit Paris, before I graduated from college." I replied.

"Ah." he said, looking at me. "The city of love."  
"Um, yeah," I said. The thing was, I wasn't thinking about love, I was thinking about: "There's sightseeing, shopping, the Eiffel Tower, and ice-cream..."

He leaned in close to me, and I couldn't help leaning in too. My brain suddenly realized that we were about to kiss. _Did I really wanted to kiss Sebastian?_

Abruptly, Jace, out of nowhere, appeared and sat on the both across from us. "Hmmm." he said, looking at us as we pulled away, cheeks blazing, "Clary, would you mind getting me a menu?"

Sebastian crossed his arms and glared at Jace. "You probably have already memorized the entire menu, Jace. She isn't your toy to boss around."

"Nope," Jace replied cheerfully, "but she is the waitress and she will get fired if she doesn't do what I say."

I kicked Jace under the table, then quickly left to fetch the menu. When I came back, Jace had a bloodied nose and Sebastian had a cut on his lower lip. The manager was shouting at them and Sebastian glared daggers at Jace, who in turn, smiled cheerfully back. The manager shoved Sebastian out of the restaurant, then went back to his office.

I approached Jace warily. "What, in God's name, is wrong with you?" I demand. _Was he jealous?_

"Whoa there." Jace smirked. "The lady said 'God's name', that's not good."

I turn around to see if the manager is looking, which he wasn't, then smacked Jace really hard on the head with the menu. "You need to grow up, Jace. You're only good at making people hate you." I hiss. "Izzy will be your server."

**o.O.o**

"You killed my fiancee!" Spencer cried. "You shall pay the price, Damien."

"Just as you killed my future fiancee." Damien retorted. He pulled out a sword, though his efforts weren't as high as yesterday's rehearsal. He swung the sword, which Spencer easily dodged, and the sword clattered to the floor. Jace looked at it blankly.

"Cut!" Luke yelled. "Jace, put you head in the game. You're starting to make me regret ever having you on this role.

Jace picked up the sword then threw it at the wall, causing the entire fake wall to collapse. He turned to look at Luke, who looked startled.

"I need to take a break." Jace announced, not mentioning what he needed a break from.

Luke nodded slowly. "Okay, but we'll have to double our pace for tomorrow's film."

**o.O.o**

I was currently staying at Izzy's apartment, since the elevator and stairs to my room were all jammed or blocked. That meant I was also staying in Jace's room, since all their rooms were linked together.

Izzy was currently on a date with Simon, and apologized for not being able to stay. I shooed her off, telling her she needed to have fun, too. She gave me a look and then whispered _I think something's up with Jace because of you._ Then she left.

When dinnertime rolled around, I ordered pizza. I yelled Jace's name to tell him dinner was here, but he didn't respond. I was not going to let him give me the silent treatment.

I knocked on Jace's door, mustering up some courage since Kaelie wasn't there. When he didn't answer, I pulled open the door, almost expecting a naked girl to be draped on top off him. Except that Jace was on his bed, staring at the ceiling intently.

"Jace?" I said softly.

He didn't answer.

I frowned. "Jonathan Herondale!" I yelled.

Jace jumped up, his hair all ruffled. "What? Don't call me that, only Maryse does. And," he held up a finger, "when people do not answer, it means they don't want to see you."

I brought out the plate of pizza, and walked over to him.

He looked at the pizza. "Only one slice?" he looked up at me with his gold eyes. "You're gonna make me starve."

I thrust the plate out onto his lap, causing the sauce to spill over his jeans. We both froze, then he licked the sauce off his jeans.

"Ew!" I cried. "That is so gross."

He smirked. "You know you wanted to do it."

I slapped him, but he dodged, causing me to fall next to him on his bed. I sat up, realizing the position I was in. I looked up, and I saw Jace looking at me. He flipped over so he was on top of me. My breathing accelerated. He leaned in closer.

I leaned back further into the bed. "You're dating Kaelie." I mumbled.

He rested his head onto the curve of my neck. "More like forced to." he snorted.

I immediately sat up, causing him to jerk upwards too, him straddled on my lap. "Explain yourself." I demanded.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Kaelie threatened to black mail you unless I dated her. Whenever you didn't look good, like on the pool, with you hair, she would take pictures of you. She threatened to post them online and send them to magazines to be published. She has something against you." he looked at me.

I remained silent.

"Clary, Sebastian got banned from Taki's because I told him to stop messing with you. He wanted to have sex with you. He punched me. I got angry today at the set because I believed you didn't like me anymore. That meant I dated Kaelie for nothing. And here you are."

Again, I was silent. _Jace dated Kaelie so I wouldn't be blackmailed._ "That's why you were angry at the set today?" I said, my voice incredulous. "Because that was then you thought I stopped liking you?"

Jace ducked his head. "Yeah."

Time seemed to stop as he leaned forward and captured his mouth with mine. He kicked the blankets off as he straddled me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, then slid them under his shirt. He groaned, then ripped his shirt off. We kissed passionately, until he broke apart, breathing hard, staring at my clothes with thoughtful eyes.

I rolled my eyes, then pulled my shirt off as the same time Jace pulled both of our pants down. We were now intertwined, as he started kissing me everywhere, causing my breaths to come out long and ragged.

"See," he panted. "I'm not just good at making people hate me." he smirked, and I kissed that smirked away, hands moving towards his chest. Each of our clothing were removed and each of us were explored thoroughly. Jace slid his hands everywhere as I traced my fingers over his skin slowly.

Soon, we were connected, Jace saying my name over and over again as exhaustion both hit us.

* * *

**CLACE!  
**

**I won't be able to update for two weeks b/c I'm going on a cruise to the Caribbeans; that's why this chapter is super long **

**All that's left is the end of the film and why Kaelie hates Clary so much. **

**Get I get up to 50 review?-7 more reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Red Carpet

**So I'm still at the cruise, but I landed in the island of Nassau and they had WiFi there** **so I'm will use that time to update, not go on my IG cause I love you guys.**

**I especially love 4divergeentfourtrislover6, livvpdo**, **Brimax, eva, and Guest for your reviews! and those who followed and favorited. **

**BTW: has anyone read the Delirium Series by Lauren Oliver? I want to buy to second book sooo bad how can she make Alex dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee?**

**Here's Chapter 11:**

* * *

I came into the studio with extra energy and a plan: kiss Jace in front of everyone, prank Kaelie, and impress Magnus and Luke with my art. Izzy and Maia helped me with the prank idea and Simon with the art piece.

As soon as I walked in, my jaw dropped. Jon was there, in a conversation with Jace. Kaelie was behind Jon, sniffing his hair. Izzy was grinning and snapped a photo while Magnus, Simon, and Luke were in a deep conversation. Jordan and Maia were in the fitting rooms, doing who knows what.

Jon turned as I shut the door and embraced me. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Jace looking slightly miffed and Kaelie now adjusting her dress straps, showing more skin. So much for kissing Jace in front of everyone.

"Hey, I decided to check up on you." Jon says, still hugging me. "Who's Jace, the guy I need to beat up, and Kaelie, the girl I need to choke?"

I stifle a laugh. Jon always took things seriously. "You'll see. Oh, and-" I start to say.

Luke abruptly stands up. "Okay guys, time to start filming. And no more delays." he glances at everyone in the room. "We need to finish this movie."

**o.O.o**

"An eye for an eye and a tooth-" Jordan begins, waving his sword around, only to be cut off by Jace.

"Yes, yes, and a tooth for a tooth." Jace rolls his eyes. "How original. Especially to kill my love, just because I killed your fiancee."

"Careful, Damien." Jordan says, then luges at Jace, who clumsily parries the block.

"I bet you were careful when you killed Lady Valerie." Jace snarls and cuts his sword in a high arc at Jordan's chest. Jordan tumbles back, but manages to swipe Jace's elbow. Jordan's chest is bloody, with a deep gash. In return, Jace manages to cut Jordan's mouth, who howls. "How does it feel, Spencer?" Jace snaps.

Jordan only rests for a beat before leaping in the air and slaming his sword into Jace's.

Jace tighten his grip and swings at Jordan's legs, who in response, jumps and tumbles backwards. Jace thrusts his sword forward, but Jordan rolls over and throws a couple of brown crates back at Jace. Jace reflexively catches a couple and tosses them aside, but one catches him in the gut.

When Jace falls over, Jordan rushes over, his sword point forward, ready to strike. Jace quickly rolls to the side and parries the hit, but his grip loosens and his sword nearly falls before he delicately catches it.

Jordan takes this advantage and slices at Jace's skin. Jace cries out and throws the sword and Jordan's cheek, further damaging Jordan's face.

Jordan growls and knocks the sword aside, slicing his sword against Jace's forehead. Jace coughs, gurgling up blood, and scoots backwards,

"Your skills are waning, Damien." Jordan taunts and adjusts his grip. He lashes out at Jace's shoulder when he reached for his sword.

Jace falters and desperately reaches for his sword when Jordan kicks it away. He aimed the sword level to Jace's heart.

Suddenly, the door opens and Kaelie bursts in, yelling, "I'm alright! He faked my death! Kill him!" she screeches when she sees the position Jace is in.

Jace's eyes light up and he jumps with agile to the side while Jordan misses, his sword now stuck in the crate. "I'll kill him with pleasure, Lady Valerie." he says as he picks up his own sword and sticks it into the back of Jordan.

Jordan falls still, blood skewing holds her breath while Jace stills. Jace turns around and they both collide into each other.

Jace and Kaelie embrace passionately. "My Valerie." Jace whispers.

"Cut!" Luke yells. "That was great! I'll give you guys a break and tomorrow we'll resume. All actors are dismissed and I need the backdrop people still."

Jace and Jordan head to the bathroom to wipe all the fake blood and make up applied by Izzy, then leave.

I grin at Maia, who winks at me, as she walks out the door with all the actors. Izzy stands next to me.

"So, the wedding scene is ready, correct?" Luke says.

We all nod and I take a step forward, grabbing a square framed art piece from a table. "This is an additional prop for the wedding scene." I say.

Luke takes it, studying the picture. It shows a picture of Jace and Kaelie standing side by side. Jace is laughing at something and Kaelie is smiling. Except that it doesn't look like she's smiling because of her nose is all scrunched up by the paint blob, causing her to look _ugly_ and like she is frowning.

"Ahem," Luke says. "I appreciate it, but Kaelie doesn't look _good._ The wedding is-"

"Oh, its _beautiful_!" Izzy cuts in, batting her eyelashes. "I think it will look fabulous for the wedding."

"I know the best place to frame it." Simon cuts in, grinning.

Luke shrugs nonchalantly. "Okay, but..." he looks unsure. "Her face..."

"The picture is beautiful!" Izzy says. "It was made by _Clary_, honestly. She's the best artist and-"

"Okay, okay." Luke says. He nods at Simon. "Go put it up."

We leave the room, giggling with Luke staring at us mystified.

**o.O.o**

Izzy and I immediately approach Maia at our house.

"Did you get it?" Izzy says, bounding up the stairs. I follow right behind her.

Maia smiles and rolls her eyes. "Of course I did." she laughs and we all sit down next to her on the couch. She hands us her phone camera, showing the picture of Jace laughing and Kaelie frowning.

"I said Kaelie was wishing for the wedding to be real, unlike her face, which could be washed off easily due to her make up. I got the picture while Jace laughed and Kaelie made that face. It matches the painting!"

I grin, "Yes it does."

Izzy takes the photo and the photo of the painting and uploads it anonymously online_. _We all laugh at the similarities.

**o.O.o**

After Maia and Izzy leaves, Jon comes in. He hands me a bouquet of flowers.

"Do you want to go to Taki's?" he says. "I heard that place is good, recommended by this blond hair guy I was talking to earlier. He also said some perverted stuff about stuff which is not sophisticated. Like he talked about you, and other girls."

My eyes slightly widened. He talked about me? I snort. That was Jace.

"That was Jace?" Jon demands, placing his hands on my shoulders. I realized that I just said that aloud.

I coughed. "Um, yeah." What did he say?

Jon shakes his head, then removes his hand. "Let's go."

After we ate at Taki's without much event and catching up for old time's sake, Jon drags me to Izzy's house.

"How do you know where Izzy lives?" I say suspiciously. "Jace and Izzy live there together; they're siblings."

Jon grins and knocks the door. "She invited us to Pandemonium." His grin disappears as he adds, "I will kill Jace if he does anything to you, though."

I roll my eyes as Izzy opens the door with a wide smile. She eagerly ushers us in. "I'm to make Clary look unrecognizable and _you._" she says, turning to face Jon. "Put something nicer on."

Jon looks baffled. "Aren't these good enough?"

I stifle a laugh. Jon is a good hearted boy and will always do the right thing, though sometimes he may be a bit inappropriate. He was just wearing a red collared shirt with black pants that slightly sagged.

"Borrow some clothes." Izzy says casually. She starts heading up the stairs.

Jon looks enraged. "I will not wear someone else clothes, much less a girl's!"

I roll my eyes, enjoying Jon's discomfort. "Wear Alec's or Jace's clothes, Jon. It's not a big deal."

I head up to Izzy's room, leaving Jon dumbfounded.

"_Not a big deal_?" he snorts, then adds, "I'll get you back." when we reach the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble.

Izzy throws open her door with an unnecessary enthusiasm and works her magic on me, then on herself. We both wore short dresses with different colors. I had a soft orange colored strapless dress and Izzy had a bright dark red dress on. Both of our hair were up in buns with make up lightly applied to our faces.

"Will Kaelie be there?" I ask Izzy, who shrugs. That girl annoyed me to the end and deserved to die. Harsh, but the truth hurts.

"I honestly don't know." Izzy says, applying mascara to my face, then hers.

When we both came back down, Jace, Alec, and Jon were there, arms crossed.

"Why does it take so long?" Jace said, clearly pissed off. "It's almost midnight."

Alec and Jon nod in unison.

I have to stifle a laugh; Jon is wearing the same red shirt, except that some of the buttons were unhinged. Jace was wearing a white V-Neck shirt and Alec had a brown sweater on.

"I'm going to Magnus's place." Alec announced, then left.

Both Jon and Jace look up at us, jaw dropping.

"My little sister is not-" Jon starts to say, annoying me with his little talk.

"I'm not little." I retort, then walk out the door, hips swaying, with Izzy following.

"Damn." I hear Jace say, causing me to smile.

* * *

**So next chap's Pandemonium with CLACE**

**Question:**

**Do you want Sizzy or Jon/Izzy in the next chapter? **

**If you vote Sizzy: Jon will not be there much in the next chapter, just Sizzy.**

**If you vote Jon/Izzy: Simon will be cheating on Izzy with Maia and Jon/Izzy happens!**

**I'll be updating more frequently soon after the cruise is over-it's almost over. School starts so sooon though :(**

**65 reviews? **


	12. Chapter 12 Red Carpet

**First: I'd like to thank the following for your review ~ we passed 65!**

**~Guest, thatordinarypotato, Emikat555**

**Ally Williams, ncl, Night's Darkstar**

**livvqpdo, KyKat, Fangirl1227**

**La Carta Esferica, Alysia, eva~**

**Thanks for using your time to review on chapter 11!  
**

**And thanks to those who input-ed their views on how the clace turns out in this chapter on the AN that I will delete later.  
**

**Thank you guys if you followed and favorited.**

**So, I've taken time to think about the end of this story and there will be a minor twist to shake things up. **

**Second: Warning - here is where it becomes rated T for language, sexual references, and other stuff.**

* * *

When you're high, everything is beautiful. The lights, the people who are ugly, even the bathrooms, they all manage to look beautiful. Izzy went off the moment we entered the club, with Simon going the opposite direction. They were always on this on/off relationship like a light switch: bright and light when they're on, dark and gloomy when off.

But Jace. Jace even looked hotter which isn't even supposed to be possible since he was already at the maximum hotness thing he was every single day.

Tons of girls were surrounding him doing who knows what, which made me gesture for more drinks then usual. He wasn't even pushing them away.I couldn't believe that Jace would have sex with me then just go back to the player he was, except that _that _made sense since he always was, in fact, a player.

The Jace that night was sweet and seemed to care about me. He had said he loved me. He was trying to protect me from Kaelie's bitchiness. I guess I was wrong; it probably was just an act to make me fall in love with him. Well, it had worked.

Luckily, Sebastian was there to help clear my head of Jace, Jace, _Jace._ We danced, kissed, flirted. I didn't care if _Jace_ told me that Sebastian wanted to have sex with me. At least Sebastian seemed to truly want me unlike Jace the man whore.

When the DJ played a slow song, Sebastian was there immediately as he always was, right by my side. I liked how he seemed protective of me, glaring at anyone who dared to approach me.

His arms linked around my waist, one trailing down my upper thigh, the other draped around my neck. We twirled, laughed, and drank some more. I caught a glimpse of gold now and there, but that didn't bother me any more. Just black.

After the song ended, Sebastian pulled me into a corner, where a couple with colored hair extensions were passionately making out. He started kissing my throat, causing my dress to feel subconsciously extra short. My dress was a black strapless one that barely rode over my butt.

I didn't like how he had the upper hand, so I yanked his shirt over his head. Suddenly, I was yanked away, and another girl with fake red dyed hair started making out with Sebastian. I looked back in bewilderment, only to find a glowering golden hot Jace glowering at me.

I glared at him, not in the mood. Why couldn't he keep our love life separate? I walked away, heading to the bar, to clear my mind of Jace. Sebastian and the other dyed red haired girl were linked together. I didn't feel like interrupting them.

Again, Jace yanked my arm back, causing me to spin into him as if it was a dance move. "Because I told you that Sebastian was going to rape you." he said. I realized that I said the earlier phrase a loud. Smooth.

I was beyond angry for some reason. Maybe it was the shots or the beer, I was just angry, my emotions spilling over like sour milk. "Maybe I wanted him to. Then it wouldn't have been raping, it would've been sex."

Why did Jace care? I made sure to not say that a loud, before I spun away from him. I didn't care at all about anything concerning this moment, and Jace was just a faded figure now, making me angry. And tonight was supposed to be a fun night with the movie production almost done.

I was angry that Jace and Kaelie were going to have a wedding. It didn't matter if it was a fake wedding, it was still a wedding.

Jace was in my way to go to the bar, so I sashayed past him, only to be blocked by him again. He yanked my arm aside and led me into an alley, with me giggling like crazy. Why wouldn't he let me go the the bar?

Jace pushed me against the wall, caging me in his golden muscular arms. "Clary, you need to think about what you said. You're way too drunk. Sebastian-"

"Sebastian what?" Sebastian said, stepping into the alley, without a shirt on. His pants were messily put on and he looked pissed. "Imagine my surprise when my senses came back and realizing I had sex with the wrong person." He advanced slowly, head tilted to the side, hands in his back pocket.

Jace narrowed his eyes and Sebastian did the same. Gold versus Black. This distantly reminded me of angels and demons.

I briefly closed my eyes and blocked out the argument the guys were now currently engaged in. Sebastian planned to have sex with me tonight? Thank god Jace was there. Did I want that with Sebastian? Another part of my mind snapped. No, Jace shouldn't have been there to interrupt.

Sebastian quickly surged forward and punched Jace's nose, causing him to stumble back.

My mind blanked out as the alcohol washed over me. Where they fighting over me? A part of my brain screeched _choose_ while I stood there staring at them dumbly. I sank to the ground, my back against the wall.

When I managed to look up feeling tipsy, I saw that Jace had a bloody nose and black eye, Sebastian with a bloody demented bruised ear. Jace slugged Sebastian's stomach with a powerful hot golden arm. Sebastian took the impact in with a giant grunt, landing with a giant sickening _thump_ against the ground.

Jace quickly picked me up and hauled me back into the club, his hands pressed against the small of my back. I shivered, though it wasn't because of the cold. When I looked over my shoulder right before the back door closed, Sebastian was knocked out cold against the floor.

For some odd reason, I felt satisfaction seeing him like that.

Jace led me to the back of the club, passing through several doors that said V.I.P members only. He flipped through several doors until he found an empty one. Each V.I.P room was divided into two by a red curtain.

Why did Jace have to be involved with everything in my life?Why did he protect me and seem caring in one moment, the next moment the opposite? He was just this hot bipolar guy that made my heart race like crazy, like a drug.

He laid me down on a soft long couch, not to carefully. He towered over me like a giant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Sebastian will use you and-" Jace started.

During his rant, my mind washed clear, like a dirtied plate now clean. Jace had no right to waltz around with girls of choice who probably wanted to do the same when I would do it with one guy. So I just told him that.

Jace narrowed his golden orbs. "Do what, Clary? What where you going to do with Sebastad?"

I choked back a laugh, but failed utterly. "Sebastard?" I hiccup.

"That isn't the point Clary," he shouts, throwing his hands in the air. "Did you plan on having sex with that bastard? He-"  
Jace shakes his head while I stare at him with wide eyes.

"I'm tired." Jace announces after what seems like a long time. He suddenly flops down onto the couch next to me, causing me to jump a little.

He wrapped an arm around me and snuggled into my hair. I blushed like crazy, feeling a hangover wash over me. Suddenly, he started sucking on my skin near the crook of my neck, causing me to gasp on moan like a dying fish.

I pulled his shirt over as he shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Then he undressed me slowly, touching me _everywhere._ When all our clothes were gone, he tossed them onto a neighboring table. He then resumed kissing and sucking my skin, making me feel helpless.

To not be underestimated, I grabbed his crotch and started sucking on it. Jace reacted immediately and grabbed a fistful of my hair like there was no tomorrow. When I was done, I swallowed the juice in front of Jace, causing his to widen his eyes, then start sucking on my breasts.

I kissed the top of his collarbone as his hands slid over my butt and into my clitoris. I gasped and moaned extremely loud. Jace seemed to like my response because he dug into me harder and then finally let go, spreading my juice all over our bodies as we kissed and nipped each others tongues and lips.

To get him to react, I started grinding up against him and explored his body with my mouth as Jace started biting my skin. When the pain numbed, I bit his skin back and lowered myself near his groin. Jace moaned and started caressing my clitoris then my thighs.

After meeting each others eyes, we entered each other and soon were panting like crazy. Jace moaned and bit my neck while I gasped. I draped one leg over his neck so he could have more access to me as he kissed my thigh and massaged my back.

When the pain was to much, I pushed him away from me and we laid on the couch, quietly catching our breaths. Jace quickly pounced on me and kissed my nose, hooking his arms around my armpits and used his legs to kick a blanket that smelled like alcohol on top of us, covering out nude bodies.

I leaned into him and closed my eyes.

"I love you Clary." he said, before the drugs carried me away into darkness.

* * *

I woke up to a loud clanging of glass. I immediately scrambled up, accidentally kicking Jace's groin in the process.

He moaned then sat up, eyes blinking rapidly. "Clary, that is not how you wake up a man, especially-"

_"Ahhhh." _a girl's voice echoed through the room. "That hurts." a giggle emerged from the same girl.

Both Jace and my eye's snapped to the curtain dividing the room. Apparently another couple had come in to do _that._

The sound of glass dropping pierced my ears as a male's voice said, "Izzy, stop that, mm."

Jace immediately stood up, showing his bare chest, eyes narrowed. "Izzy?" he muttered quietly.

"What if I don't want to stop, Simon?" the girl said again.

There was a loud commotion.

I choke. "Simon and..."

"Izzy." Jace finished for me, his face hard. "That rat Simon is doing _that_ to...ugh." he shuddered.

I quickly jumped out of the couch and pulled onto my clothes. Jace notices my absence and looked over at me as I changed. I blushed and he smirked, so I leaned forward and kissed that smirk away and Jace tried multitasking by pulling my panties down.

"Are you even wearing a condom, Simon?" Izzy voice echoed. "Let me check."

Both of our eyes widen, then widen some more when Izzy said, "Fuck, why aren't you wearing one? What if-"

I blocked everything out and closed my eyes. "Jace?" I said seriously, now putting back on my clothes while Jace looked at me mournfully.

"What?" he snorted. "Those idiots didn't even use protection and why are you putting back on your clothes and-"

"Jace!" I yell, glaring at him. "Did you wear a condom?"

His eyes snap towards me. "Shit." he gulps. "No."

* * *

When we were both dressed, I peeked into the curtain and immediately looked away. Simon and Izzy were still having sex and were sleeping in that position. Jace curiously followed me and when he saw that, he ran to the bathroom.

When he came out, he dragged me to the front of the club, pushing any girl or boy who got in our way, to the front. He looked extremely mad.

"This day can't get any worse." he mumbled. "I'm going to castrate that bastard Simon."

I rolled my eyes and hailed a taxi cab, taking us to the HH (hollywood hotel).

"Let's go to your room." Jace says. "I don't want to see Alec or Izzy."

I nod in response. When we reached our room, we took separate showers, to Jace's objection. I felt sick that eh wasn't wearing a condom, but what could I do?

To pass time while he was showering, I saw the magazine Izzy gave me sticking out of my art bag. My jaw dropped open when I saw the cover.

_Fray vs Whitewillow to star Valerie. _

The picture was okay for me, but Kaelie looked like a model. In the magazine was just comparisons between Kaelie and me, with feedback from Kaelie.

"If this life right now was a movie from medieval times," Kaelie was saying. "I would be the princess and Clary the ugly lowly commoner. Who would you chose to play Valerie? Its quite obvious that I got the role-no surprise there."

I gasped. That backstabbing bitch. She had been busy. The next few pages showed our fashion senses. Me wearing splatter jeans versus Kaelie wearing a short yellow midsummer dress. There were popularity points to see who fashion the crowd liked better, and Kaelie won them all.

"Does Clary seriously think that dressing like that will get her anywhere?" Kaelie said to a reporter. "I mean, c'mon, Fray, get with the times."

Tears stung the back of my eyes. I quickly went online to the prank on Kaelie and saw very few comments like _haha _or _lol._ It was pathetic. If I wanted to get Kaelie back, it would have to be at a world wide scale. Bring it on, Kaelie.

When I heard the water stop, I shoved the magazine into my bag and left a message to Izzy on her phone. She, no doubt, was probably still at Pandemonium with Simon and I didn't want to disturb them.

* * *

Izzy's POV

After having an extremely long sex session with Simon, who wasn't wearing a condom, I wished that, even if it was horrible, that my body would kill all of Simon's sperm. I did not want to get pregnant, even though I loved Simon. I wasn't even 21. I didn't want to be that kind of girl labeled a slut who got pregnant when they were a teenager.

We both hired a taxi and went to Simon's room after Pandemonium. We stayed there until noon, until Simon had to go to his band. We talked about everything, though every time Simon looked at me, he would turn beet red. I liked Simon because I could talk to him about everything without him judging me like other boys.

"Why don't you call your band 'I don't wear condoms when having sex'." I growled at Simon playfully, who turned an adorable beet red.

"It's called...I don't even know what the band is called now." Simon replied. "But I have to go before Eric or Kirk kill me. But who says loins anyways?"

I snorted and kissed Simon goodbye, who grinned.

When he left, I checked my messages. Only one from Clary.

My jaw dropped when I listened. I knew Kaelie hated Clary, but not that much. An idea sparked into my head. Kaelie thought that "dressing like that" would get Clary nowhere? We'll see about that, Kaelie.

* * *

**So, my cruise ended awhile ago and I've been procrastinating a lot for this story.**

**I have such a big lemon for CLACE and I will be adding more chapters to this story than I originally thought.**

**I know there wasn't that much SIZZY, but...yeah.**

**Review?**


	13. Collaborative Story

So, I've just entered school, and I don't have time to finish this story. To finish this story, I need a partner to help me finish and I've got an idea of a sequel. It will take place in England and be Rated R.

First, PM me if you're interested. I'll give you the outline of my next chapter and how the end of the story will go. I'm just letting you guys know I'm picking and be reviewing the documents if you're my partner to change it up a bit and correct grammar mistakes.

If you're my partner, we'll write the end of this story and the sequel if you want, but you have to let me know. I'll give you some key points to follow.

I really want to finish this story, and I hope you guys don't mind the inconsistent updates. I'll update once anyone wants to help me. I'd be eternally grateful.

Just PM me; there's no need to leave it in the review

Thanks,

Elizabeth Fayes.


	14. Chapter 14 Red Carpet

**So this chapter is a collaborative between the user Sadheart and me. **

**I'm sorry for the inconsistent updates and those who have encouraged me and responded to my PMs. You can still PM if you would like to collaborate with me for the sequel and I'll give you a layout on the basis and they key elements.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

**Clary pov**

Jace emerged from the bathroom only wearing a towel. I hide my blush by turning around and kicking my bag that contained the magazine under my bed. I don't want Jace to know how much Kaelie hated me.

I don't even know why Kaelie loathed me. Was she just jealous that Jace actually like me? Also, maybe Jace still had a thing for Kaelie because he still might have that player side in him. You never knew with Jace.

"I hope you don't mind, Clary, but my clothes from last night are dirty and I am not wearing those again. The towel is all I have." Jace says, grinning. "But I don't mind."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up. I have clothes for you." I quickly rifle through my clothes and find Jon's old UCLA jersey. I was proud that Jon managed to get into a good school. I've been attending community colleges that has art courses, but I never fell in love with one college.

I throw the shirt at Jace, whose eyes are golden saucers. "You have a guy's shirt?" he demands. "When did he come over in your room and-"

I snort. "Relax, Jace, it's Jon's shirt." Does he really think that I am that type of girl? Was it wrong that I dated someone before him when he could have one thousand flings?

Jace did not relax. His grin disappeared as he rapidly shoots off, "Jon? Who's Jon? Your boyfriend that-"

I roll my eyes and place my hands on my hips, cutting him off. "Jon's my brother, Jace. That's gross. You met him today at the studio."

Jace goes silent for a moment and flashes me a grin. "Okay. That's fine, I guess." As I roll my eyes, he plops onto my bed, his towel loosening up. He grins wider as he sees me flush. "Aren't you going to take a shower?" he adds when I continue to stare at him.

I flush again and head to the bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind me, and shower quickly. When I step out, I realize that I left my clothes on my bed. The bed as in where Jace is.

"Jace!" I scream and add, not giving him time to reply, "get my clothes!" I stand there shivering because there is only one towel which Jace has around him.

I hear Jace approach the door."Here." he says. When the door slightly opens, I reach my hand out to grab the cloths, but only find Jace's outstretched hand. He pulls me out of the bathroom and flings me onto my bed. His towel is still loosely wrapped around him, my clothes are nowhere in sight.

He grins cheekily as he hovers above me, his smirk never seeming to end.

"Jace!" I protest. "I'm going to get the bed soggy." I say blushing furiously.

Jace stays silent for a couple of beats, his eyes raking over my body. I realize that I am still naked and blush more than I think it is possible to.

"Jac.. " I was cut off by Jace kissing me, as I firmly kissed him back.

We did not end there, but this time we made sure that we used protection.

**Izzy POV**

After I saw how much Kaelie hated Clary and had worked to wreck her social life, I made a plan that I will show the world the real Kaelie. How can people be so ignorant of the _real _Kaelie? Are facades all what people see?

I signed Clary up for an art gallery to sell her paintings that she has been hiding in her attic. Clary is a self-conscious girl, especially when it comes to her paintings. Her paintings are beautiful and express her truest feelings.

I know that Kaelie has this grudge against Clary, but I'm not sure what for. Kaelie, Clary, and I went to the same high-school together, and believe it or not, Kaelie used to be the innocent teacher's pet. Then she suddenly changed into the teacher's worst nightmare. I just know that something drastic in Kaelie's life must have happened to utterly change her personality.

Kaelie has secretly destroyed Clary's reputation all over the media and magazines. If Clary ever needed to be an equal to Kaelie as in the eyes of the press, she would have to do something big.

When Clary received the money from her artwork, which I'm sure will sell quickly, I would put her in a Cancer Support Society and World Peace Group. In these associations, you couldn't wear slutty clothes; it was appropriate the wear worn down jeans: basically, Clary's style. It would show support for these organizations whose members were mostly poor and the sponsors rich.

And the world would see what a great person Clary was when she helped out. Kaelie would never do anything of some sort like that. I would also post an argument Clary and Kaelie would have in the studio online.

Oh, Kaelie you better watch your back.

**Clary pov**

Today is the day of the wedding scene, marking the last day of the film. Hurray. I did not want to tolerate this anymore. It was ironic that I wanted the role as an actor when I wasn't an actor, when I didn't want the role as the artist when I was a good artist.

I had to go early to the studio to prep since the filming would be in the afternoon. In the studio, I helped Magnus prepare for the wedding scene. I angrily set up the pews, dried the slick white paint, and yanked the white curtains in the perfect position that _I _had laid out.

I was not in good mood; I didn't like that Jace has to play that _marriage _scene with Kaelie, even if it was for acting. On the bright side, yesterday, Jace and I decided that we wouldn't keep our relationship a secret; In fact, we decided to kiss in front of everyone, since we didn't have anything to hide.

After two hours of prepping the wedding scene, Jace finally arrives to get familiar with the scene. Right when Kaelie was about to head over to Jace, I walk over to him first, immediately attracting her attention.

When he notices me his face lights up. As soon as I'm in arm-distance from Jace, he wraps his arms around me, abruptly kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Just as abruptly, we were cut off by a high, shrill voice that belonged to Kaelie.

"What are you doing, Clary?" she sneers, "Get away from my boyfriend, you slut!" she raises her voice , drawing almost everyone's attention in the room.

I look quickly over my shoulder to see Izzy video-taping us. She gives me thumbs up and I take a deep breath.

"Actually Kaelie, Jace was never your boyfriend. You blackmailed him to act like your boyfriend by using the photos you took of me that I looked horrible in. He only agreed to be yours so you wouldn't post the photos, but there is no use anymore because you already have put them online, thus going back on your word. Now do us a favor by closing your legs. Maybe then will meet a good guy and won't end up as a slut your whole life!" I yell back at Kaelie.

Now the whole studio is staring at me, shocked, because I never stand up for myself. I was also shocked, but I guess that all people just need is this little push.

I feel like I'm on a roll, so I add, "By the way Kaelie, stop lying to the media that I couldn't get the role Valerie just because I said words that I regret." I toss my head. "I got the role first, and nothing will change that in history."

Kaelie looked at me angrily and pulls out her phone to text her friends. "This is so not over." She looks back at me and Jace, eyes narrowed, "Jace loved me first. He asked me way before you came, Clary, then we broke up. Just remember that."

"Oh Kaelie, two can play this game, so if I were you I would watch my back," I say to her and head to the back of the studio, with Jace on my heels. Jace lifts me up and when he finally puts me down he looks at me, proud of me.

"Oh baby, that was amazing, you showed her the real Clary." he says, then before I can answer, he kisses me and I kiss him back. We finally break and Jace leans into me, whispering, "I love you," while looking at me with love in his eyes.

"I love you too," I say back with the same amount of love shown in my eyes, too.

A lot of things happened in the past 24 hours in the morning after Jace and I finished love. We sat at the studio's lounge, sitting in comfortable silence.

After a while thinking that Jace needed to know about Kaelie's deep hatred for me, I sighed; I pulled out the magazine out of my bag and showed it to Jace.

I watched Jace's face as he flipped through the pages: he actually cared. He threw the magazine in the trash, ripping it into tiny pathetic pieces much to my protest. Then wrapped himself around me, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

Soon, Luke arrived with the rest of the cast.

"Okay, cast, today's the last day and right now is the last scene. Let's make it count." We got into our places, my emotions high. "I know you're all pretty curious to see who will play the part of objecting to the wedding, but I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry, I trained this actor. We actually knows one of you guys. He plays a tiny role in this movie, but a big role in the next. I want you guys to act like your lives depended on it."

**Kaelie pov**

_Earlier_

I can not believe that bitch Clary if she thinks that I will give up easily. She has something coming her way; who does she thinks is she to embarrass me like that in front of everyone?

To be honsest, I was not always like this, but when I was in high school my parents left me. But then I still had the love of my life: Merlion. But that connection was destroyed by that Clary. She scared him away and he left the school, without a word. Apparently Clary had "talked" to him when he said just a few mean words to him as revenge.

So I become a slut so I would not get my heart broken again, but after I met Jace, I honestly started to fall in love him, but Clary came in the picture and she steal him away from me. I won't let her so she better watch her back. She ruined my first love, so I'll ruin hers.

After I finish getting ready to shoot the wedding scene, I go to my spot in a gorgeous dress the designer Izzy had created. During the shooting, I must admit, I enjoyed the moment more than I should, because I know that Clary is angry. Her face is red as her hair, a priceless moment that I told Aline to capture with her phone.

If Clary really thinks that she can just waltz into my life and steal what I originally had, she's wrong. Merlion was my last tie from emotionally breaking down and Clary broke that. For months I was on my own, trying to figure out who I I finally felt that spark of love again with Jace. Then Clary and Jace meet: my life in repeat.

I can't face going through the depression stage again. Especially from the same person who cause it.

My face must have looked dazed, so I smile absently.

The priests clearly asks for any objections, and my curiosity picks up to see which actor will get the role to be my long-lost love in the movie that loves me, thus objecting the marriage. Luke had been keeping this role a secret for a long time, and it was awkward practicing this scene without the actor.

"Are there any objections?" the priest says, his voice ringing across the room. Jace and I stand on the altar, smiling and grinning at each other, though it pains me that this is an act.

"I object," a deep, somewhat familiar voice says. Jace and I turn around in fake shock, mouth dropping open, but my surprise was real. I freeze. I could not believe my eyes. How?

"Merlion," I silently whisper.

* * *

**I know there's a few grammatical mistakes, but I'll fix them later. I just wanted to post this chapter because I haven't been posting. **

**Pm if you want to collaborate with me for the next sequel**


End file.
